Call of the Dead
'Call of the Dead '''is the Nazi Zombies map in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC "Escalation". Treyarch said it will offer "a unique Zombies experience" and is "a very special creation for all Zombie fans". On April 26th, 2011, Treyarch released the offical trailer depicting the level to take place on a Russian naval submarine. New to the zombies experience is the ability to play as four of the pioneers of the zombie grindhouse genre: Actors Robert Englund, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michael Rooker and Danny Trejo join forces against George A. Romero in this Zombie level. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is, once again, featured inside the level. This Zombie level features an all-new Wonder Weapon, as well as a Flinger that launches the players on it and makes them land on another part of the map. This map also features the return of the Zipline. Zombies in this map seem to be more evolved than before. They are now able to cling and move through hanging objects, and appear from the ceiling. Features *All previous Perk-a-Colas and a new Perk-a-Cola called Deadshot Daiquiri. *The Flinger flips players off the ship and onto the coast near to the lighthouse. Power must be on in order to use the flinger as well as have the top of the lighthouse open. *The New Wonder Weapon - 'V-R11', which turns zombies into a human which have a Monkey Bomb effect, causing the zombies to chase the newly turned zombie and eat them. The V-R11 can also be used against teammates to stop zombies from chasing that player for a small amount of time, instead the zombies go for the second closest player until the duration of the effect wears off.George Romero also being shot by the V-R11 will calm him down if he is angry for a short amount of time. *Once again, power will be required in this map. The switch is located on the top level of the ship. Players must buy three doors to access the power on starting on the right side of the spawn point (if facing 'Quick Revive'). The Doors cost from 750 - 1250 (First Debris - 750, Second Debris - 1250, Final Door - 750). *Another song appears in the map (Not Ready to Die by Avenged Sevenfold). It comes on after you activate three meteorites like in Kino Der Toten. The first one is in the spawn room (On a silver barrel near the water, closest one to the lighthouse). Second is in a room under an old desk clock in the building near the lighthouse (under the stairs that lead to the second level of the lighthouse, where the beginning cut scene takes place). third is in the room below the power on the seat closest to the door leading outside. *The MP40 reappears in this map and is 1000 points to purchase. Quotes Easter Eggs﻿ Various Easter eggs are hidden around the map. *The biggest one is the Original Characters Trapped easter egg, which is very similar to the Node Puzzle from Ascension, although unlike Ascension this one can be done in co-op AND solo. *In this puzzle, the aim is to release the Original characters from a lock-downed room and send them to a place known as "Paradise," which is hinted to be "Shangra-La". *Other Easter eggs include Richtofen's radio diary entries scattered across the map, one of the most notable entries contains Richtofen's first encounter with none other than Tank Dempsey﻿ at Der Reise. Transcript Trivia *This is the only map to have both an intro and an outro to it. *This is the only map to have freezing water that can freeze you if you stay in too long. When frozen you cannot move and can only be freed by a zombie hitting you (you take no damage from the hit) or a teammate shooting you. *Apart from Shi No Numa and Der Riese of the Hardened and Prestige editions of Black Ops, this is the only actual Black Ops map where the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is obtainable. *Oddly, in promotional posters for this map. Michael Rooker is seen with an AK-47 with the Grenade Launcher attachment. This gun is not seen anywhere in zombies. *This and Shi No Numa are the only Zombie maps with a Zipline. *This is the first map with seven Perk-a-Colas in it. *If you complete the Easter Egg in solo, you will get the DG-2 everytime you kill George. This includes starting a new match, where you would receive the DG-2 without doing the Easter Egg. **In Director's Cut (iOS and Android versions), the Easter Egg is not present, resulting in the Wunderwaffe DG-2 being obtainable regardless. Category:Maps Category:Call of the Dead Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops